


25

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	25

Arthit那处还是平坦如初，毫无反应。他挤进Arthit双腿之间，靠着办公桌屈身亲吻Arthit。一只手悄悄靠近Arthit的下腹，解开了西裤的拉链。听到拉链声的Arthit立刻意识到了危险，用手挡住了Kongphop那只不怀好意的手。

“Kongphop你想干什么？”

“您不用紧张，我只是想帮您缓解压力，工作了一天，享受一下我的特殊服务吧。”Kongphop附在Arthit耳边轻轻吐气，“能够享受特殊服务的人，只有经理您哦。”

他用指尖搔刮那处被西裤和内裤包裹着的软肉，打着圈儿，周而复始，耐心十足。

终于，他如愿听到从Arthit齿间溢出的呻吟声，尽管Arthit极力压抑，咬紧牙关，那一声呻吟已经出了口，无可挽回。

Arthit眼中流露出难以置信的神色，男人唇边的笑意更浓了。

我要让你全部想起来，那晚的你有多放荡。

Kongphop居高临下地解开Arthit的皮带扣，褪下他的西裤和内裤。

“经理的这里很有精神呢。”Kongphop打量着Arthit的私处，修长的手指抚上已经挺立的jīng体，上下动作，就连旁边的囊daì也照顾周全，就像把玩一个精致的玩具。

下位者以下犯上，qīn犯xìe渎上位者，是什么样的感觉？大概是血气上涌，想要狠狠地欺负他，让他败下阵来，溃不成军。

Arthit快把下唇咬出了血，男人眼睛微眯，他低下头吸吮Arthit咬破的下唇，舌头长驱直入，交换津液的声音显得格外淫靡。

明明就有感觉，还和自己死磕，和我做这种事就让你这么痛苦吗？

没多久，Arthit在他手中泄了出来，Kongphop满手都是白色的欲液，办公室里弥漫着雄性荷尔蒙的味道，他露出一个玩味的笑容。

“积累了这么多，经理私底下很少自己解决吗？”Kongphop轻笑出声，他很想问一句，在下属手里发泄出来是什么样的感觉。

Arthit平时过着禁欲的生活，用手解决的次数也寥寥无几，这下落到经验丰富的Kongphop手中，注定输得一败涂地。

他没有在这里将Arthit就地正法，今天就到这里。因为他知道Arthit是个自尊心极强的人，他要做的就是循序渐进，一步一步地瓦解Arthit的伪装，瓦解他的意志。

他想要彻底摧毁Arthit，狠狠地撕下他的面具，让他再也无法冷漠。

“真是不好意思，刚刚弄脏了您借给我的西装。既然已经弄脏了，不如把它扔掉吧，我再给您买一套新的。”Kongphop循循善诱。

方才他故意让Arthit的欲液喷溅到自己身上，这样他就有借口把那套碍眼的西装扔掉，他可不想再看到那套西装出现在Arthit身上。

“为什么要扔掉，这不是还能穿吗？”Arthit的想法很实际，还有使用价值的东西就这么扔了很可惜。以前他经常穿这套西装，只是因为这套西装用了他大半个月的薪水才买下来的，和总经理没多大关系。

就那么珍视那个男人送的东西吗？Kongphop勉力压下心头那股无名火。

“那您觉得应该怎么处理呢？”

“如果你觉得脏，我拿回家自己洗。”

“我怎么会嫌它脏呢，那上面全都是经理的精华。”

Arthit却像是没听见一样，起身沉默地整理好衣服的褶皱，背对着男人：“我先回去了，你记得锁好办公室的门。”

Kongphop目送Arthit离开，眼神晦暗不明。

“Arthit经理，今天下班那么早，不加班啊？”

“是挺早的……”

停车场的保安热情地对Arthit打了个招呼，Arthit却一副心不在焉，神思不属的样子。

开到一条繁华的街道，前面的交通警察拦下了他的车子。

“先生您好，我们是交通警察，请您配合我们的检查。”

交通警察对他敬了个礼，检查了他的驾驶证，又把驾驶证交还给他。

“先生，我看您精神不太好，请您小心驾驶。”放行之前，其中一个交通警察还善意提醒道。

“谢谢……”

Arthit双手扶着方向盘，工作了一天，又经历了一场意料之外的情事，他的身体还残留着发泄后的余韵。在Kongphop面前，他一直强撑着，让自己没有太难看。

他很清楚，沉溺情欲只会摧毁一个人的意志。

那一晚放荡的自己，脆弱不堪的自己又出现在脑海中，不知廉耻地向Kongphop求欢，如今又在Kongphop手里释放了出来。

如果那一晚的自己被酒精麻痹，无法控制自己的行为，那现在又算什么呢？在清醒的状态下，半推半就地纵容Kongphop。

真的很荒唐。

事情正在往失控的方向发展下去，被Kongphop主导的自己变得越来越陌生。他不能坐视不管，一定要拿回游戏的主动权。

Kongphop第二天很早就去公司上班，公司里人很少，而Arthit已经坐在办公室开始办公了。

“Arthit经理早上好。”他向Arthit打了个招呼。

“早上好。”Arthit头也不抬，继续审阅手下人交上来的设计图纸。

“西装我已经洗干净了，还送到干洗店熨烫好了。”Kongphop将泡好的咖啡放在Arthit手边。

“把衣服放在我的休息室，你可以出去了。”

不知为何，Kongphop觉得Arthit对自己的态度很冷淡，周身都散发出冷漠的气息。

难道是因为昨天的事？

未完待续……


End file.
